Existing solutions in place for emergency call failures typically fall into two schools of thought. One school tries to route the failed emergency call to a fallback number at the Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) that is usually an Administrative Line not manned in the same way as the regular call taker positions. The other school involves returning some kind of treatment message from the serving network switch, which in most cases is typically a “fast busy” signal. Clearly, neither of these approaches is satisfactory in an emergency call scenario.